All I need for christmas are You
by Maskrena
Summary: Diez años más tarde de conocerse en el hospital Serena y Darien están casados, pasando las navidades con sus dos hijos. Continuación de All I want for Christmas is YOU.


Toda la ciudad está adornada con luces, y otros ornamentos navideños. En todas las tiendas se pueden escuchar los villancicos, y las televisiones están repletas de anuncios de juguetes, polvorones, champán…. Las navidades se aproximan y se nota en el ambiente. Las navidades siempre habían sido mi época preferida del año, hasta que tuve que pasar esos días en un hospital, no obstante algo maravilloso ocurrió, conocí al que hoy es mi marido. Nunca sospeché que algo maravilloso surgiría de aquel ingreso, pero así fue y las navidades a partir de ese momento adquirieron otro matiz, otro significado más personal.

Aun recuerdo el día que lo conocí, había desobedecido a los médicos saliendo de la cama a dar un paseo. Estaba bastante débil a causa de la fiebre y la inactividad, si no hubiera sido porque Darien pasaba por ahí el golpe que me hubiera dado contra el suelo aun causaría estragos en mi cuerpo. No sé que es lo que notó en una enana flacucha de veintiún años con problemas cardiacos, pero se fijó en mí, e incluso fingió seguir enfermo para continuar más días ingresado y conocerme. Mi pobre Darien, no olvidaré la cara que puso cuando vio su cena de nochebuena, jajaja. Fue una suerte que la química que surgió entre nosotros continuara avivada fuera del hospital, de hecho cuando me pidió salir, tuve miedo que se fijara realmente en mí y se arrepintiera de haber pasado el tiempo conmigo, supongo que imagináis que eso no fue así. Fue incluso mejor, Darien era super dulce y atento, todavía lo es cuando tiene tiempo, nuestra vida es un poco caótica en estos momentos.

Hace apenas dos meses vino al mundo nuestro segundo retoño, todavía no hemos conseguido ubicarnos, yo creo que a Darien y a mi se nos había olvidado lo que significaba tener un bebe, pañales, llantos, despertarse a medianoche…., y para colmo tenemos que lidiar con los celos de nuestra hija, yo desde luego no pienso repetir, dos y no más. Rini no es mala, de hecho es un amor de niña, cuando quiere claro, porque cuando no se comporta como la princesita que su padre la ha convertido. Algo que la niña pide, algo que el padre le compra, es irritante sobre todo cuando yo ya he dicho que no, pero así es Darien y ya ni me molesto en decirle nada, ¿por qué de que sirve? De nada, hay veces que pienso que Darien me pidió tener otro hijo porque Rini quería un hermanito. Claro, ahora papá tiene que dividir la atención, y a nuestra hija no le hace mucha gracia no tener la atención de papi. Yo sé que quiere a su hermano, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, pero eso ocurre siempre y cuando estamos las dos solas, que últimamente viene a ser la mayoría de veces gracias a la baja maternal.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que todo cambia cuando tienes hijos, que veías la vida con otros ojos, y es cierto. Adoraba la navidad, pero disfrutarla con mi hija era maravilloso, ella disfrutaba en su ingenuidad y su inocencia y yo disfrutaba de verla a ella tan feliz. Y al año que viene será aun mejor con nuestro hijo algo más mayor.

"**Mami ¿cuando vamos a poner el árbol?" **me preguntó mi hija mientras desayunaba antes de ir al colegio.

"**Este fin de semana" **

"**Pero yo quiero ponerlo ya" **protestó

"**Lo sé cariño, pero papá tiene que trabajar y necesitamos que nos ayude"**

En realidad no se trataba de que Darien tuviera que trabajar, porque habitualmente Darien estaba en casa por las tardes, salvo cuando le tocaba guardia que no le veíamos el pelo hasta el día siguiente y algún que otro día que tenía reuniones o cosas así. Si no que era más bien por tradición, una exportada de la familia de mi marido. Mis suegros siempre colocaban los adornos el primer fin de semana de Diciembre, algo que Darien y yo hemos hecho incluso antes de casarnos, incluso mis padres han seguido su ejemplo. La respuesta es sí, Darien y yo estuvimos viviendo juntos antes de casarnos, casi al año y medio de empezar a salir juntos ¿o fue a los dos años y medio? No lo recuerdo.

"**Pero así Papá Noel no va ha venir nunca" **eh ahí la razón de tanta insistencia.

"**Cariño, que adornemos antes la casa no va a hacer que la navidad llegue antes y que Papá Noel te traiga los regalos mañana. Primero te tienen que dar las vacaciones en el cole"**

"**Jo" **

"**Anda ve a lavarte la cara que se nos hace tarde" **

Mandarle a lavarse la cara a ella sola no era lo más efectivo, siempre me tocaba dar los últimos toques, pero como psicóloga que soy conozco los beneficios de la independencia en los niños, no quiero que mis hijos sean incapaces de valerse por si mismos, bastante dependiente e tenido que ser yo ya. Por suerte los dos nacieron sanos como las lechugas, no necesitan marcapasos, tienen 5 dedos en cada mano y cada pie, y tampoco padecen ninguna otra cosa extraña, que era mi mayor temor. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que era pasar una infancia en un hospital, y no lo desearía para ningún niño aunque no fuera mío.

Preparé al peque para llevar a su hermana al cole, me daba mucha pena tener que despertarlo todas la mañanas para poder llevar a Rini al cole, pero ni loca pensaba dejar a Mamoru solo en casa, oh no, ¿y si pasaba algo? Ni loca vamos. Lo abrigué bien con una toquilla antes de meterlo en su cochecito y arroparlo con una mantita, pues aunque aun no era invierno y quedaba algunas semanas para navidad el ambiente era bastante frío, las temperaturas habían bajado mucho los últimos días y el aire era horroroso. Con Mamoru en el carrito revisé a mi hija, cara limpia, gorro, bufanda, guantes, abrigo, listo. Cogí la tartera con el obento para el colegio, y nos marchamos.

El colegio no estaba lejos de casa, solo a cinco minutos andando, por esa razón nos habíamos mudado al barrio hacía un año. Los dos primeros años de vida de Rini los vivimos en el mismo apartamento en el que habíamos vivido de novios, pero ya con nuestra hija a punto de ir al parvulario y con la intención de Darien de tener un segundo hijo, decidimos mudarnos. Me enamoré de la casa nada más verla, y además estaba cerca de todo, la escuela, nuestros padres, el médico, nuestros trabajos, las tiendas….

Me despedí de Rini en la puerta de la escuela, recordándole de nuevo que se olvidaba la comida. Mi madre dice que en ese aspecto es idéntica a mí y tengo que reconocer que es cierto. Supongo que Darien se salió con la suya, cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada no hacía mas que repetir que quería que fuera niña y se pareciera a mí, y lo consiguió. Rubita, ojos azules, pequeñas orejas, nariz respingona, algo despistada, odia las zanahorias, mis amigas y los de Darien siempre preguntan que hice con los genes del padre, me los comí con patatas, jajajaja. Esta segunda vez podría ser yo quien lo preguntara, Mamoru es idéntico a su padre cuando era bebe, ¡más majo!, aunque me haya dejado con dos tallas más, estrías, y aburrida en casa. Vale soy un poco masoca, pero echo de menos mi trabajo. Soy consejera en centro de jóvenes, allí damos cursos de educación sexual, búsqueda de empleo, apoyo psicológico, un poco de todo. Comencé a trabajar nada más terminar los estudios de sexología y no me voy a quejar, me pagan bien, tengo vacaciones, fiestas, horario de media jornada, un chollo vamos. Tengo buena vida ¿Verdad? Unos hijos fantásticos, un marido que me quiere, un buen trabajo, y casa propia (aun tenemos que pagar la hipoteca). ¿Qué diríais si os dijera que estuve a punto de no tenerlo? Quizás sí lo hubiera tenido, pero no ahora o no igual, porque no sería con Darien.

Toda nuestra historia parece muy idílica, nos conocemos en extrañas circunstancias, salimos juntos unos años y nos casamos, fin. Pero no fue así. Comenzamos a salir pocos días después de que nos dieran el alta, nos volvimos casi inseparables, incluso estudiábamos en la misma biblioteca para vernos a menudo. Comencé a salir con mis amigas sin sentirme un mal tercio, yo también tenía pareja, a Darien le pasaba igual con Drew. Yo conocí a sus padres, que fueron encantadores conmigo desde el principio, él conoció a los míos…. Con la perspectiva de los años creo que fuimos demasiado rápido, apenas había pasado un año y cenaba en su casa como un miembro más de su familia a los dos años ya parecíamos una pareja de casados. Siempre surgía una discusión tras otra, por tonterías que ya ni tan siquiera recuerdo, nos encaminamos a una ruptura sin darnos cuenta de ello, hasta que al final nuestra relación se acabó.

Un llanto me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba tan abstraída con los recuerdos que se me había pasado que Mamoru tenía que comer. Cuando no lo despertaba aguantaba por lo menos una hora más, pero una vez despierto decidía adelantar su desayuno. Regresé lo más rápido que pude a casa, sin entretenerme a nada, no iba a permitir que mi hijo cogiera un berrinche por mi incompetencia. Se agradeció la calefacción al entrar en casa, estar en la calle era horrible. Mamoru se calmó nada más sentir el calor del hogar, quizás porque sabía que mamá pronto le llenaría la pancita. Tras liberarle de todas las capas de abrigo que tuve que ponerle para salir a la calle, le tomé entre mis brazos y me senté en la butaca de madera del salón. Gentileza de mi suegra, y destinada en un principio al cuarto del bebe, pero al igual que hicimos con Rini pusimos la cuna en nuestra habitación, y subir a la planta de arriba solo para darle de comer…. Además quedaba divina en el salón. Nada más sentir mi pezón rozando sus labios Mamoru se lanzó a succionar, hombres, les pierden los pechos desde que nacen. Pobre de mi nuera como mi hijo se parezca a su padre en algo más que la apariencia. El balanceo, y tranquilidad que sentía dándole de comer a mi pequeño me hizo regresar al pasado.

Romper con Darien fue muy duro, aun lo quería pero la relación me superaba. Me centré en mis estudios, apenas salía, los novios de mis amigas congeniaron con Darien y temía encontrarme con él de nuevo, de hecho alguna vez que otra quedaban. En el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos, conocí a un chico, el único hetero que había en la fiesta creo. Se llamaba Alan y no sé parecía en nada a Darien, lo que me atrajo de él fue precisamente eso. Hay un dicho que dice, un clavo saca otro clavo, pero no funcionó. Duramos a penas tres meses, y al contrario que con Darien con el que perdí la virginidad no llegado al mes de estar juntos, no practicamos el sexo. Tras Alan aprendí de nuevo a estar sola, a quererme a mi misma, también ayudó el comenzar a trabajar en el centro para jóvenes, solo era interina, porque al estar dirigido por el estado se accedía por oposiciones, pero era un trabajo que me gustaba.

Ring, Ring. Estaba claro que no era el día adecuado para recordar. Procurando no separar a Mamoru de su alimento, me levanté a coger el teléfono.

"**¿Diga?"**

"**¿Como está el campeón de la casa?" **era Darien, el pobre tuvo que pasar la noche trabajando, y no llegaría hasta hoy en la tarde.

"**Centrado en su desayuno"**

"**Ummmmmm, quien fuera recién nacido de nuevo"**

"**Jajajaja, menudo caradura que eres Darien Chiba. Siempre que puedes te comportas como tu hijo"**

"**Como contenerme con ese cuerpo tan apetitoso que tienes. Soy un hombre débil"**

"**jajajaja" **no pude evitar reírme de sus palabras.

"**Dime ¿me has echado de menos?"** me pidió con su voz más seductora, con la que siempre hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

"**¿No lo hago siempre? ¿Qué tal la guardia?"**

"**Tranquila me alegro que no me hayan necesitado, eso quiere decir que nada grave ha ocurrido."**

"**Yo también" **haber sido paciente me daba cierta empatía con los de Darien, y al tener hijos también con sus progenitores. Me doy cuenta que es más fácil ser paciente que familiar que el paciente, ahora más que nunca siento todas las preocupaciones, temores y llantos que he causado a mis padres.

"**Antes de regresar a casa iré a comprar el árbol de navidad" **comentó mi esposo.

"**Eso, Rini está como loca por poner los adornos de navidad. Cree que así tendrá antes los regalos"**

"**Jajajaja, esa es mi niña"**

"**Eso tú malcríala y déjame a mi ser la bruja. Mira creo que esta mañana vi un indicio de verruga en mi nariz"** le recriminé medio en broma.

Mamoru reclamaba de nuevo las atenciones de su mamá, emitiendo pucheros que su padre era capaz de escuchar al otro lado del teléfono.

"**Me parece que el campeón quiere a mami solo para él" **

"**¿Celoso?... bueno es hora que alguien vuelva a quererme para el solo"**

"**Si crees eso, me parece que no he hecho bien mis deberes. Tendré que ponerle solución."**

Tres días más tarde, primer sábado de Diciembre comenzamos a decorar la casa. Por suerte fue uno de esos pocos sábados en los que Darien y yo pudimos quedarnos en la cama algo más tarde de las ocho de la mañana. El viernes por la tarde Rini lo pasó con Sammy y su novia, y no tengo ni idea que es lo que hicieron pero la agotaran, y nada más tumbarse en la cama cayó rendida. Al fin de al cabo no tengo un hermano tan horrible, se quedó con su sobrina para que nosotros pudiéramos comprar los regalos de navidad. Mika, mi "cuñada" incluso se ofreció a quedarse con Mamoru, como él era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de algo decidimos rechazar la oferte, por muy tentador que fuera pasar la tarde a solas. Siendo sincera, la verdad es que casi no nos dimos cuenta ni que íbamos con él, Darien se colocó la mochila porta bebes y lo llevó todo el tiempo durmiendo sobre si pecho arropado bajo su abrigo, una estampa muy tierna, con la que todas las mujeres se quedaban embobadas. Las entiendo, incluso yo que soy su mujer y estoy acostumbrada a verla me pongo tontorrona. Aprovechamos bien el tiempo, y compramos todos los regalos, aunque si es cierto que tuve que entrar en la sala de lactancia del centro comercial para darle de comer a nuestro pequeño, que acto seguido a llenar la panza se volvió a dormir. Ya temíamos que con todo lo que había dormido en la tarde no nos dejara pegar ojo, pero no, al igual que su hermana se comportó como un ángel y pudimos estar en la cama hasta las diez, sin hacer otra cosa que estar acurrucados. Hay gente que dice que con el tiempo son estos pequeños momentos los mejores momentos de una relación, más incluso que el sexo. Mienten, para mi el sexo sigue fascinándome, con dos enanos en casa no es tan frecuente como cuando éramos nosotros dos. No obstante estos momentos inocentes tampoco los rechazo, todo depende del momento.

"**Tendremos que levantarnos" **comenté aunque no fuera lo que más me apetecía, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Rini siguiera durmiendo el resto del día.

"**Noooooo, quédate aquí conmigo, calentitos"** Darien me apretó un poquito más contra él para impedirme que me marchara de su lado.

"**Jajaja, Darien calor hace en toda la casa. Has subido tanto el termostato que parece que estamos en verano."**

"**Eso no es verdad"**

"**¿A no?, ¿Y desde cando en Diciembre se duerme en pijama de verano y sin nada más que una sabana?"**

"**Perdone usted por querer que mis hijos no pasen frío" **

"**Y me parece estupendo. Pero no pases a tal extremo, que luego salimos a la calle y se resfrían, lo raro es que Rini aun no se haya puesto mala como sus compañeros"**

"**Será porque tiene la salud de hierro de los Chiba" **presumió Darien mostrando su fortaleza.

"**Claro, pues según recuerdo hace diez años te ingresaron en el hospital no precisamente por tener salud de hierro"**

"**Todo eso fue culpa de Drew, quería quitarme del medio. Además sabes perfectamente que si estuve más tiempo allí no fue precisamente por tener mala salud sino por una rubia con nariz de duende"**

"**Y te estaré agradecida por ello siempre" **le respondí tumbándome un poco más sobre su toso para poder besarle mejor. Sus labios seguían siendo igual de suaves e igual de intensos. Con solo un beso pausado y delicado era capaz de transmitirme mucho más que las palabras.

"**Papiiiiiiiiiiii" **

"**arggg, adiós a la tranquilidad"** se lamentó mi esposo al escuchar a nuestra hija gritar desde su dormitorio.

"**Venga papi, tu princesita reclama sus atenciones." **Bromeé sabiendo lo frustrado que sentía en esos momentos.

"**Preferiría dársela su madre"**

"**Quizás más tarde" **me levanté de la cama y desperté a Mamoru. Le hice cosquillitas en su pequeño piececito y se despertó sin llorar.

"**Que mala es mamá, ¿Verdad? Pero es muy tarde y hay que desayunar" **tuvo que entenderme porque empezó a buscar con su cabecita mi pecho.

"**Eso es lo que debería estar haciendo yo" **declaró Darien aun tumbado en la cama.

"**No tú deberías ir a ver a tu hija"**

"**Papiiiiiiiii"**

"**Ya voy, ya voy"**

Era raro ver a Darien hacerse el remolón en la cama, era más el tipo de cosas que yo hago, él suele estar activo nada más abre los ojos. Algo que odio, dicho sea de paso, lo mejor de dormir son esos cinco minutos en la cama desde que abres los ojos hasta que te levantas, sin ellos es como si no hubieras dormido ¿No opináis lo mismo que yo? Darien no, a no ser que quiera sacar algo de ello, como ahora. Y casi siempre obtiene lo mismo, pero es lo que hay cuando se es padre, por eso yo quería haber esperado un poco más como siempre había dicho, no me arrepiento de haber tenido a mis hijos, aunque me hubiera gustado que tener el primero la vez que tuve a Mamoru. Sin embargo el destino tiene ideas propias y me quedé embarazada de Rini sin quererlo y utilizando protección, tras la sorpresa inicial nos sentimos muy felices por ello. Vi como papi iba en busca de su niña, mientras me sentaba sobre la cama para alimentar al más pequeño de la familia. Allí sentada pude escuchar como padre e hija hablaban.

"**¿Cómo ha dormido mi pequeña princesa?"**

"**BIENNNNNNNNN" **me la imaginaba saltando al cuello de su padre.

"**Debiste pasártelo muy bien con el tío Sammy porque has dormido un monto, así de grande" **padre e hija me hicieron sonreír.

"**Alaaaaaa eso es mucho"**

"**Eres una dormilona" **

"**Como mamá"**

"**Jajajaja, sí como mamá. Y eres igual de guapa. Ahora vamos a desayunar"**

"**Yo quiero poner las cosas de navidad" **masculló Rini

"**Primero desayunamos y luego ponemos las cosas. Móntate"**

Segundos después apareció Darien con Rini montada sobre sus hombros.

"**Voy a hacer el desayuno" **me comunicó él.

"**Enseguida bajo" **le respondí acompañando con una sonrisa

"**Mami" **me saludaba nuestra hija.

"**No te sueltes de papá no te vayas a caer y hacer daño"**

"**Ya has oído a mamá"** Darien la tomó de las manos, para descontento de Rini y se marchó a la cocina.

Cuando bajé me encontré con un magnifico desayuno, tortitas con sirope de chocolate, un zumo de naranja y mi té. Dejé a Mamoru en el cuco y me puse a desayunar.

"**Falta la nata, pero no tenemos" **

"**El lunes compraré otro bote"**

"**Nooooo, a mi me gustan así"**

"**Pero a papí si que le gusta la nata"** No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar el uso que Darien le dio al último bote de nata que compré. **"Y a mamí también"** sin duda quería que lo recordara.

"**Pero así también están muy buenas. Vamos a tener que dejar a papá que haga el desayuno todos los días verdad Rini"**

"**síiiiii" **

Una vez desayunamos nos pusimos con la decoración, mientras Darien sacaba las cosas del trastero, Rini y yo elegíamos un cd de villancicos. Como no acabó eligiendo uno de Disney frente a los de Fran Sinatra o Celine Dion. Aunque Mamoru aun era muy pequeño también lo incluimos en los preparativos, coloqué el cuco en el suelo cerca de donde íbamos a poner el árbol. El de este año era nuevo, teníamos más espacio que en el apartamento y el antiguo se veía ridículo, cuando Rini lo vio tan grande se emocionó. Se contuvo mientras su padre y yo abríamos las ramas del árbol sintético, y mientras Darien ponía las luces. En el momento que le dimo carta blanca para colgar los adornos se volvió como loca. Era una suerte que no me gustaran los adornos finos, si no los de tela y esponja, ideales para cuando se tienen niños pequeños. Estrellas, calcetines, caritas de santa, angelitos, regalitos…. Mientras Rini ponía yo quitaba y recolocaba para equilibrar la decoración.

"**Papí no llego" **

Darien la envolvió con uno de los espumillones que estaba colocando, y la alzó en brazos para que colocara los adornos.

"**No tenemos bolitas como el del cole"**

"**Es verdad. Pero podemos hacerla ¿Quieres?" **le sugerí.

"**Síiiii"**

Rini y yo decoramos los cristales con nieve artificial mientras Darien hacía lo propio con la barandilla de la escalera. Como no teníamos chimenea, todo en esta vida no se puede tener, colgamos unos calcetines tejidos por mi madre en el mueble del televisor. Cuando Mamoru reclamó su comida, Darien y Rini se pusieron a hacer las bolitas para el árbol. Ambos habíamos partido las nueces por la mitad y le habíamos quitado el fruto con disimulo para que Rini no se las comiera. Así que Darien se encargaba de ponerle un poco de lana para poder colgarlas, y pegaba ambas mitades con cola, mientras que Rini con pintura de dedos cubría las cáscaras, con ayuda de su padre que se encargaba de extender bien la pintura. En la radio comenzó a sonar Jingle Bells, con ellos de acompañamiento.

" _**Jinguru beru jinguru beru**_

_**Suzu ga naru**_

_**Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau**_

_**Jinguru beru jinguru beru**_

_**Suzu ga naru**_

**Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara"**

Rini se parecería a mí pero tenía muchas cosas de su padre, como su villancico favorito. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que escuché a Darien cantarla por primera vez….

"**Mami a que está bonita" **me preguntó mi hija mostrándome una nuez pintada de colorines.

"**Sí es preciosa, eres una artista"**

"**Ya no hay más" **

"**Pues vamos a lavarnos las manos para no manchar nada" **le ordenó mi esposo tras colocar bien las nueces para que se secaran frente al radiador que ya tenía una temperatura razonable.

"**Demasiado tarde, mira su pijama" **

"**jijiji"**

"**A lavarnos las mano"**

Darien me quitó a nuestro hijo de los brazos y se encargó de que expulsara los gases. Aproveche para hacer la comida, unas hamburguesas de atún que a Rini le encantaban, receta de Lita y calenté una crema de calabacín que me había traído mi madre. Salí a avisar que la comida estaba lista y me encontré con que Darien estaba jugando con Rini a hacer teatro con Mamoru de espectador que agitaba sus bracitos para coger los muñequitos.

"**A comer" **anuncié **"Hay hamburguesa"**

Rini no se hizo la remolona, salió disparada a la cocina para comer. Darien la siguió portando el cuco con una de sus manos, se acercó a mi que estaba sirviendo a nuestra hija me besó en el hombro desnudo gracias a la camiseta de tirantas.

"**Te quiero" **musitó con voz profunda y sensual

"**Y yo a ti" **le respondí con voz sinuosa y una sonrisa picara.

Era un tramposo, le encantaba jugar conmigo con nuestros hijos delante. Me iba incitando poco a poco, para que cuando nos quedáramos a solas yo estuviera tan encendida que nada que hiciera sucumbiera a la tentación. Y eso fue lo que pasó, en la noche cuando los niños estaban durmiendo, sobré el sofá del salón.

Nuestros padres vinieron unas horas antes de la hora de comer, adoraban las reuniones familiares. Mis suegros para nada se comportaban como los típicos suegros de los chistes o de las películas, como creo que ya he dicho son un encanto, me recuerdan un poco a mis padres no tienen pelos en la lengua, dicen las cosas como son. El primer día que fui a su casa, recuerdo que el padre de Darien me agradeció salir con su hijo porque empezaba a pensar que no había esperanzas para él, jajaja. Tanto es así que Darien se arrepintió de haberme llevado a su casa. Con mis padres pasó lo mismo, o casi, porque mi padre tuvo que aceptar que su niña no era tan niña, y que debía compartir su cariño con otro hombre que no pertenecía a la familia, algo que seguramente a mi señor esposo le tocará vivir desde ese punto de vista dentro de unos años. No tardo en ver lo bueno que era Darien, además alguna vez que otra lo ayudo a hacer algún que otro estropicio, cosa que mi hermano nunca hacía, ni hace. Conociéndolos como conocíamos a nuestros padres tuvimos la convicción de que cuando los presentáramos congeniarían, y no se llevarían como perros y gatos como otros consuegros, y acertamos. De hecho rompimos y ellos siguieron en contacto, lógico si se tiene en cuenta que ambas madres se apuntaron a cursillo de repostería juntas, y que nuestros padres coleccionaban monedas, que mira que ya es coincidencia, manda narices. Lejos de verlo como una traición, los apoyaba, papá no tenía ningún problema para relacionarse. Pero a mamá siempre la había visto algo sola, poco a poco había perdido el contacto con sus amigas, y mi hermano y yo ya éramos mayores teníamos nuestras vidas, y ella solo su casa, no era justo negarle una nueva amiga. Que lo mío con Darien no cuajara fue culpa exclusivamente de nosotros, no de ellos. Supongo que a Darien tampoco le importó, porque sus padres accedían a salir con los míos. Así que en vez de celebrar comidas por separado las realizamos conjunta, y Rini encantada. Nada más ver a sus abuelos los llevó hasta el árbol para enseñarles las bolitas que ella misma había pintado y que tuvimos que colgar nada más levantarnos.

"**Están chochos" **comentó Darien al ver a su padre y al mío con nuestra hija, mientras me rodeaba la cintura. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y aun podía oler el aroma del jabón y de su loción para después del afeitado.

"**Nuestras madres no están mejor" **ellas por su parte tenían el monopolio de Mamoru.

"**No se han dado cuenta ni de que estoy aquí. Podríamos irnos y no se enterarían"**

"**Jajaja, están embobados no son tontos" **

Mi risa trajo la atención de nuestras madres

"**Hola hijo" **

"**Hola mamá" **se acercó a su madre y la saludó con un beso gesto que repitió con mi madre** "Hola Ikuko" **

"**Hola Darien"**

E hizo lo propio con nuestros padres

"**Papí las abus van a hacer galletas"**

"**Alaaaa que suerte"**

"**Y yo las voy a ayudar, y mamí también"**

"**¿Seguro que vas a ayudar? No me lo creo, seguro que tú vas para comerte todas las galletas"**

"**Nooooooo"** le indicó enfadada

La agarró por la espalda y le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita, hasta que nuestra hija no podía aguantar más la risa.

"**Crucis, crucis"**

"**hijo déjala que la va a dar un sincope o algo" **le señaló su padre

"**¿Te rindes?"**

"**Síiiiiiiiiiiiii"**

"**Ya te vale, competir con una niña pequeña"**

"**Lo mismo que hacías tú con tu hijo" **le recriminó mi suegra a su marido.

Después del café y tal como le habían prometido a Rini, mi madre y mi suegra se pusieron ha hacer galletas. Nosotras, hija-nuera y nieta mirábamos atentas como las hacían. Yo de vez en cuando hacía unas galletas de un libro de disney de cuando yo era pequeña, y estaban muy ricas, pero nunca había hecho las de jengibre o las de canela. Solo pudimos ayudarlas cuando había que cortar la masa con el molde. Gracias a la doble bandeja que tenía en el horno el proceso se aligeró bastante y obteníamos una tanda de cada clase a la vez. Y estaban deliciosas, lo que me faltaba para el body más calorías. Rini obligó a sus abuelas a darme la receta para que pudiera hacérselas más a menudo, a Rini le chiflaba meterse conmigo en la cocina, y sin quererlo me había convertido en mi madre, que siempre nos preparaba bizcochos y magdalenas para la merienda, todo fuera por ver feliz a mi hija, suerte que ya no soy tan patosa en la cocina.

Mi salud al igual que el buen vino fue mejorando con los años. Sigo con el marcapasos, porque es innegable que mi corazón no marcha bien, con todo, mis visitas al hospital se reducían a la revisión anual. Donde además de comprobar el desgaste de la pila, también comprobaban el estado de mi corazón. La última revisión fue hace seis meses, lleva diez años con el mismo aparato, y al igual que las pilas de un reloj se gastan y hay que cambiarlas. Me encuentro divinamente, así que acudo a mi revisión del día de hoy con completa tranquilidad. Tenía una hora que me permitía dejar a mi hija en el colegio bastante desahogada. Me levanté a las siete junto con Darien, mientras el se arreglaba le preparé el desayuno, y lo comimos juntos. El quería acompañarme a la consulta, pero yo lo veía una estupidez, estaba tan empeñado en asistir, más aun al saber que no pensaba dejar a Mamoru con alguna de sus abuelas, si no que me lo llevaba conmigo al médico, que tuve que ceder. Pasaría a recogerlo antes de ir a la consulta. A las ocho desperté a Rini, la ayudé a vestirse correctamente, solía quedarle la camisa del uniforme coja. Vestida y peinada se tomó sus cereales favoritos y su vaso de leche, mientras que yo vestía a su hermanito, el cual estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni se despertó mientras le quitaba su pijamita y le ponía la ropa. Listos y adecuadamente abrigados salimos de casa, dejé a Rini en el colegio, no le dije que tenía que ir al médico, se ponía siempre muy nerviosa cuando sabia que tenía que ir, me despedí como de costumbre. Vi como entraba a clase, y marché. La consulta de cardiología infantil estaba a rebosar, tal y como me dijo diez años atrás Darien estudió dicha especialidad, aunque acabó confesándome que fui yo quien hizo que se decantara por esos estudios, su primer impulso fue el estudiar pediatría, pero acabó cambiando, y según él no se arrepentía. Llamé a la puerta de las consultas, la secretaría me recibió con alegría, me había conocido de paciente y ahora como esposa de un compañero. Muchos de las madres que se encontraban esperando para entrar; me lanzaron una mirada acusatoria, supongo que pensaron que me había colado. Darien salió de la consulta de un compañero, que le pidió ayuda. Avisó que estaría un rato fuera y si le necesitaban lo llamaran al busca. Me despedí de la secretaría y nos fuimos a mi consulta. Sí llena estaba la consulta de infantil, más aun lo estaba la de adultos. Esperamos mi turno pacientemente. Mi esposo no paraba de juguetear con nuestro hijo, e incluso le dio de comer el biberón que le había llenado con leche materna, y yo que pensaba que no iba a aprovechar el saca leches que me regaló mi madre……

Cuando el doctor me anunció que debía cambiarme la pila me quedé a cuadros, no lo esperaba para nada. Y aun peor me quedé al enterarme que la operación sería dentro de cuatro días, una semana justo antes de navidad.

"**¿Y ahora? Sé suponía que íbamos a celebrar la navidad en casa"**

"**Ey, no te preocupes. Para nochebuena estarás como una rosa, y sabes que tu madre y la mía estarán dispuestas a ayudarte."**

"**¿Y si sale mal?" **estaba preocupada, podía escucharlo en mi voz **"No quiero aguarle las fiestas a Rini"**

"**Nada va a salir mal. Te operaran y por la tarde estarás en casa como si nada" **

"**Eso pensé hace diez años y mira"**

"**Nos conocimos"**

Esbocé una sonrisa, me estaba preocupando por nada. Darien era medico y confiaba que todo saldría bien, pero no podía evitar pensar que si algo volvía a salir mal nuestros hijos pagarían el pato.

"**Pediré unos días libres, así tu podrás reponerte bien de la operación. ¿Vale?" **Por cosas como ésta, era lo que había hecho que me enamorara de Darien.

"**Sí así Rini no se acordará de mi" **bromeé para relajarme de nuevo. **"Era más fácil cuando no tenía a nadie dependiendo de mi"**

El por la noche me ingresaron para asegurarse que estaba en condiciones de pasar para el quirófano. No queríamos que Rini se preocupara, mis suegros vinieron a pasar la tarde en casa, entreteniendo a nuestra hija. Mientras ella jugaba con su abuelo preparé la bolsa con mis cosas. Darien llegó a la hora de siempre, y actuó como si nada, saludó a sus padres, me saludó a mí, a su campeón y a su princesita, que tenía miles y miles de cosas que contar. En un momento dado, le dijimos a nuestra hija que íbamos a ir al cine y que llegaríamos tarde. Me despedí de ella y de mi pequeño, deseando volver a verlos cuanto antes. Ingresé directamente en planta, donde me hicieron una analítica, me pesaron, me midieron y me preguntaron si tenía alergias, anteriores operaciones, otros trastornos….. Darien no se separó de mi lado hasta bien entrada la noche. Él tenía que volver a casa y llevar a Rini al colegio, le diría que me encontraba malita y por eso él se quedaba en casa, para cuando ella saliera del colegio a mi me habrían dado el alta y no se enteraría de nada. Para Mamoru había preparado biberones con mi propia leche, no hubiera pasado nada por que la tomara preparada un día, pero no quería que se acostumbrara.

"**Dulces sueños Sere" **me dijo mi esposo antes de marcharse dándome un tierno y romántico beso.** "Te veré mañana antes de entrar en quirófano"**

"**Hasta mañana"**

Él se fue y yo me quedé dormida.

Darien regresó al hospital tras dejar a nuestra hija en la escuela, a mi ya me habían preparado para el quirófano, primero la ducha, me desinfectaron la zona de la incisión con yodo, me pusieron suero intravenoso, y al cabo de un rato incorporaron a la cánula un pre-anestésico para tranquilizarme, He de aclarar que me encontraba bastante tranquilada, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera noche que pasaba lejos de mis hijos y soy una madre muy madre, es decir que no me separo de mis hijos a no ser que sea fuerza mayor, como es el caso, porque para eso soy madre ¿no?. Mi renacuajo dormía apaciblemente en su cochecito ajeno a la situación. Darien se veía templado, con todo controlado, beneficios de estar domesticado según él, según yo, es el resultado de compartir las obligaciones, otros muchos hombres acostumbrados a que sus mujercitas se lo hagan todos estarían que se subirían por las paredes del agobio. Me comentó como fue la mañana.

Con media hora de antelación preparó el desayuno de Rini, a la cual despertó nada más tener todo sobre la mesa. Tal y como había esperado se sorprendió de ver a su papá y preguntó por mi, como quiero a mi niña, él le explicó que no me encontraba muy bien y que lo mejor era dejarme dormir, se conformó pero un poco mosqueada porque quería verme antes de ir al cole, y su papi no la dejo para que "no me despertara". Un enfado que se le pasó nada más ver las tortitas sobre la mesa, así es la vida derrotada por unos dulces. Mamoru reclamó su desayuno el solito, supongo que se debe a esa camarería que tienen los hombres para hacerse las cosas más fáciles. Rini tenía otra cosa en mente, cuando llegó el momento de peinarse le formó el expolio, quería las tranzas de mamá y no una coleta, ya me imagino los churros que lleva mi hija. Darien puede ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero como peluquero no tiene futuro alguno, a no ser que quiera acabar bajo un puente que entonces sí, jajaja.Y en fin aquí estaba conmigo, junto a mis padres y mis suegros que no quisieron perderse mi salida del quirófano, un poco masoquistas…. Todo salió bien y a las tres del medio día me pude ir a casita, con un hombro dolorido pero con las pilas puestas hasta por lo menos otros diez años más.

Lo mejor del día fue la sonrisa con la que Rini nos saludó al salir del colegio, y por primera vez en sus tres años salió corriendo hacía a mi antes que a su padre. No hay nada de malo en desear ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando. Darien no parecía muy contento que nuestra hija eligiera precisamente ese día para centrarse en mamá, sus primeros recibimientos resultaban algo violentos, aun más si se trataba de una persona convaleciente como yo en esos momentos. Sin embargo yo la abracé con la misma efusividad, casi un día y la había extrañado enormemente, a Mamoru también sin duda, pero llegados a ese momento del día ya lo había podido tener entres mis brazos y besarlo hasta cansarme cosa que con ella no. Tomadas de la mano y seguidas por los hombres de la casa llegamos a casa como si se tratara de un fin de semana. Darien se comportó de manera ejemplar, obligándome a descansar, no en la cama como trataba de conseguir si no en el sofá, se encargó del baño de nuestro pequeño con ayuda de su princesita, que conociéndola habría sido más un estorbo que una ayuda, pero aun así y con una paciencia inmensa se dirigía a ella. Mamoru tampoco debía de ponérselo muy fácil, un incesante chapoteo se escuchaba desde el baño hasta el salón. Recién operada pero no inválida decidí espiar, antes que nada pasé por la cámara de fotos que estaba en el mueble del salón. La estampa familiar era entre entrañable y chistosa, sin poder resistirme tomé una foto. El flash de la cámara fotográfica rebeló mi presencia, y a pesar de la reprimenda de mi marido, me senté sobre el retrete viendo el espectáculo que formaban.

Tal día como hoy, 21 de diciembre, resultaba una tarea casi imposible echar la vista atrás. Darien parecía no recordar nuestro aniversario, o uno de ellos. Tras tres días, post operación, en casa ayudándome a mí, la convaleciente, hubiera preferido unos días más pero el convenio era el convenio, y solo decretaba tres días y otro para la operación si el paciente resultaba un familiar directo, y lo soy. Volviendo al tema del aniversario, no me he tomado a mal que el pobre los recordara todos sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todos o casi todos pillaban entre el 20 al 31 de diciembre. Nos conocimos el 21 de diciembre en el hospital, comenzamos a salir el día 28, dos años más tarde, el día 26 rompimos nuestra relación siguiendo cada uno con sus vidas, otro año más tarde, el día 22 volvimos a reencontrarnos y sin saber muy bien como también a estar juntos.

A esas alturas del mes tenía todos los regalos comprados, había empezado en noviembre pero aun me faltaba el de mi hermano, que siempre es y será difícil encontrarle un buen regalo. Esas navidades quise explayarme con los regalos, ya que tenía trabajo y una buena nomina acompañando. Por eso me dediqué a buscar una figurita de coleccionista que Sammy le chiflaba. La encontré en una tienda situada a uno hora y algo de la ciudad. Con carné pero sin coche, como el resto de mis amigas le pedí el coche a mi padre, que con mucha reticencia porque ojo al dato, tenía miedo que me pusiera tras el volante sin el después de tres años con el permiso y llevándolos a los sitios cuando íbamos toda la familia, es decir que no sé me da mal, más bien tiene que ver con ese instinto de protección exacerbado que tiene. Me dejó el coche, no sin antes darme unos cuantos "consejos". Ten cuidado en tal o cual cruce, no te precipites en las incorporaciones, vigila bien la carretera que hay mucho loco…..

Sus sospechas resultaron ciertas, cruzando una rotonda, un coche más bien destartalado, salió sin señalizar, sin preocuparse de los que íbamos por el otro carril, como si el conductor fuera el único en la carretera. Logré reaccionar y con un volantazo evité una colisión, con ese coche, porque no pude evitar chocar con el que venía detrás mía. Blanca del susto, me quedé sentada en el coche hiperventilando, menudo susto pasé. Al volverme al escuchar unos golpecitos sobre la ventana me encontré con el rostro de mi exnovio.

"**¿Sere?"** me cuestionó sin creer que era yo con quien había golpeado su coche. **"¿Estás bien?**

"**Sí, sí estoy…. bien" **Le respondí no sabiendo si de verdad me sentía así.

"**¿Estás segura? Estás muy palida"**

"**Sí, pero me he asustado un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a jugar a los coches de choque con el coche de mi padre" **

"**Ese tío era un camicace, no me jodas, salir como ha salido. No me extrañaría que se matara algún día en la carretera, conduciendo como conduce"**

Algo más tranquila me fijé en los detalles. Darien seguía igual de estupendo que hace un año, incluso con ese feo chaleco amarillo reflectante. Delante de mi coche pude ver un triangulo señalizador, que seguramente él habría puesto junto con otro detrás del suyo. Eficacia al cien por cien, yo ni si quiera había reaccionado y él incluso llevaba los papeles que había que rellenar.

"**No sé que papeles tengo que sacar" **

"**No te preocupes, que te parece si salimos de aquí, vamos a tomar algo, y resolvemos todo tranquilamente y no en medio de una rotonda para que nos pille algún otro loco. O si tienes prisa puedo llamarte y resolverlo otro día, me fío lo suficiente de ti para saber que no te darás a la fuga" **

"**Mejor lo primero, ya se me han quitado las ganas de ir donde iba" **a todo esto yo aun continuaba sentada en mi coche y con la ventanilla bajada.

"**Te parece la cafetería de Drew, no pilla lejos y estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte"**

"**Estupendo hace tiempo que no voy"**

"**Enseguida nos vemos"**

Recogió sus cosas, y se metió en el coche, arrancamos y nos dirigimos a hacía mi cafetería favorita.

Estaba rebosar, los jóvenes ya habían terminado con sus exámenes y podían permitirse tumbarse a la bartola hasta la vuelta de las vacaciones. Lizi estaba sirviendo las mesas mientras que su hermano Drew se encontraba tras la barra ejecutando las comandas de su hermana y demás camareras.

"**¿Qué ven mis ojos?"**

"**Hola Drew" **le saludé con una sonrisa completamente sincera de aprecio.

"**¿Hola Drew?, ¿No vas a darme un beso de saludo? Menuda amiga que tengo"**

Entre risas me acerqué a él y deposité un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"**Me alegro de verte"**

"**Yo también, hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí" **me reprochó

"**Mia Culpa, pero desde que empecé a trabajar la verdad no he parado de hacer cosas"**

"**Eso es bueno. Y decirme como es qué estáis aquí los dos juntos" **esto último lo remarcó sutilmente.

"**Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con nuestros coches, y para solucionarlo en mitad de la calle hemos decidido hacerlo aquí. Y deja ya de parlotear y sírvenos dos chocolates calientes, y atiende a tus clientes que si no se van y arruinas a tu familia"**

"**Tienes la sutiliza de un ladrillazo"**

"**Vosotros no cambiáis nunca, ¿eh?" **

"**Ya sabes lo que dicen, donde hay confianza da asco. Así que estás trabajando…"**

"**Así es" **respondí **"Llevo unos meses en un centro para jóvenes, donde guiamos e informamos a los adolescentes en múltiples campos"**

"**Y tú que es lo que haces?"**

"**Me encargo de la educación sexual, de algo me tiene que servir mi postgrado, digo yo. ¿Y tú qué?¿Qué tal llevas siendo el dr. Darien Chiba?"**

"**Explotado. Para trabajar estamos los residentes, pero para llevarse los meritos allí están los doctores principales."**

"**No suenas muy convincente" **le advertí

"**Pero es la verdad. Lo que pasa es que cuando veo algunos casos o asisto en una operación lo compensa todo. Es fascinante la vida humana"**

"**Que profundo" **bromeé

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes aspectos de nuestras vidas, poniéndonos al día. Evidentemente también rellenamos los papeles del seguro, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero rellenar los papeles era una norma ¿no?

"**Podemos sacar algo bueno de esto. Me ha gustado volver a hablar contigo, alguna vez pensé en llamarte pero tenía miedo a que no te lo tomaras a buenas"**

"**Darien somos adultos, y nuestra relación acabó de muto acuerdo y respetándonos, no sé porque iba a rechazar hablar contigo"**

"**Tienes razón. Eso quiere decir que volveremos a vernos ¿no?"**

"**Claro"**

Y volvimos a vernos al día siguiente, al siguiente y al otro. Sin verlo ni comerlo volvimos a estar juntos, está vez no lo tomamos con algo más de calma, o puede que ese año separados nos hiciera cambiar las perspectivas, no sé. Dos años más tarde nos fuimos a vivir juntos, con el apoyo completo de nuestros padres, así estuvimos unos años hasta que sin quererlo me quedé embarazada. Fue entonces cuando tomamos la decisión de casarnos, no nos importaba ser padres sin estar casados pero después de seis años de relación parecía lógico dar el paso.

Formalizamos nuestra relación con una boda tradicional en contra de nuestras preferencias, mi padre no es padrino y le da algo, y si Darien no se casaba por la iglesia era a su abuela a la que le daría un sincope. Yo cumplí mi sueño de vestirme de princesa medieval, con vestido simple de raso y gasa en color marfil y un velo brocado que era una delicia. Y todavía me vale, bueno ahora no que todavía sigo con unos kilos de más por el embarazo, pero antes de quedarme embarazaba no solo me entraba si no que me cerraba, y Rini estaba encantada de ver a su mamá vestida de novia, se puso los zapatos que llevé en la boda, era para verla, un patito. Acudieron toda nuestras familias, amigos, incluidos algunos compañeros de nuestros respectivos trabajos. La ceremonia y la celebración bien valieron el dinero invertido.

Pasé el día entretenida con los niños, pues Rini estaba de vacaciones y ya permanecía en casa. No me dio tiempo a casi nada, tan pronto limpiaba Rini iba y ensuciaba. Vimos películas de animación, las cuales mi hija me iba explicando detalladamente antes de que ocurrieran las escenas. Es sorprendente la capacidad que los pequeñajos poseen para aprenderse hasta tal punto las películas, si a mi se me olvidan incluso quienes son los protagonistas de mis filmes favoritas, bueno salvo Hugo Jackman o el el mejor amigo de Julia Roberts que se casaba con Cameron Diaz, Dermot Mulroney, Brad Pitt o George Clooney claro está, deberían prohibir que esos bombones salieran en las películas, no es que me queje con Darien, pero dios son tan perfectos que hasta las imperfecciones les hace parecer más atractivos es injusto para los demás seres humanos. En fin, pasé el día de mi aniversario sin el menor indicio de celebración. Cuando Darien llegó por la tarde a casa, se puso a jugar con los niños permitiéndome a mi algo de descanso, pero nada, ni una felicitación. En la noche, Rini se quedó dormida en el sofá, mientras que Mamoru llevaba un rato durmiendo en su cunita. Aproveche que Darien llevó a nuestra hija a su cama para cambiarme y ponerme el pijama. Desde que me operé de nuevo no había permitido que mi esposo me viera desnuda. Sí, el había visto miles de veces la cicatrices de las operaciones que había tenido, pero no eran iguales de horribles que ésta, que aun permanecía fresca. Y poco importa que Darien sea cardiólogo, y esté harto de ver cicatrices como las mías en el trabajo. Ellos son sus pacientes y yo su esposa, y me encontraba a años luz de sentirme atractiva.

Salí del baño con el pijama menos erótico que poseía, pero el más calentito y más navideño que poseía. Darien estaba sobre la cama, vestido con boxers y una camiseta de manga corta. Me tumbé a su lado sin decir nada, pero él no tenía la misma intención.

"**¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?"**

"**Un pijama"**

"**Eso lo sé. Pero por qué llevas ese pijama de niños" **refiriéndose a mi pijama de renos.

"**Me gusta, es calentito y muy confortable" **

"**Y nada sexy" **indicó él

"**Me alegro porque no pretendía ser sexy. Buenas noches" **

"**¿Tengo la lepra o algo parecido? Porque me llevas días evitando, cuando vengo a la cama ya estás bajo las sabanas con los ojos cerrados y roncando"**

"**Yo no ronco" **me volví ofendida para verle la cara

"**¿Estás segura? Porque yo diría que sí"**

"**No ronco"**

"**Llevas razón no roncas pero me evitas"**

"**No te evito. Va a resultar que ahora es un delito querer dormir"**

"**Dormir dices, si solo fuera eso"**

"**¿Qué quieres decir con si solo fuera eso?"**

"**Cada vez que te toco un poco sales huyendo, como si tuviera algo contagioso"**

"**Los días libres ha afectado a tu percepción" **aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía completamente la razón.

"**Y una mierda, la única afectada aquí eres tú. Y no me digas que estás con el síndrome Premestrual porque no me lo creo"**

"**Te estás ganando todas las papeletas para dormir en el sofá"** le advertí mosqueada, él sabía como odiaba que los hombres achacaran las discusiones con sus esposas o novias por tener pronto la regla.

"**¿Y? total voy a recibir el mismo tipo de afecto del sofá que de ti" **

"**Quieres bajar la voz, vas a despertar a Mamoru"**

Darien raramente elevaba la voz, él es el tipo de personas que aguanta, aguanta hasta que no aguanta más y explota, al contrario que yo que exploto enseguida. Tengo una teoría, que aunque no está probada científicamente seguro que es cierta. Tiene que haber en nuestro organismo alguna sustancia, llamémosla "mala leche" que dependiendo de la altura está más o menos concentrada. A esta teoría llegué comparando los caracteres de conocidos, todos los bajitos tenemos un temperamento, pufff, mientras los altos son más sosegados, y es que ellos tiene la "mala leche" más repartida y para juntarla es más difícil que para un bajito.

"**¿Té gusta otro, es eso?"**

"**¿QUÉE?"** ahora fue mi turno de alzar la voz, ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso? Era ridículo para que iba a querer yo a otro teniéndole a él.

"**Ssst Mamoru" **

"**Noooo, no me gusta otro. Como has podido incluso planteártelo"**

"**Bueno alguna explicación tendrá que tener para que ya no me desees"**

Viendo su impotencia ante mis continuas excusas no me quedó otra que confesarle lo que realmente me pasaba

"**No me siento sexy, ¿Vale? Ahora olvidémonos del tema porque no quiero pensar más en ello."**

"**No te sientes sexy" **Repitió como no acabándose de entender mi declaración, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó de la cama obligándome a salir de la cama junto a él.

Fuimos al armario, el cual abrió por la puerta que tenía espejo. Me situó frente a él, para que viera mi reflejo.

"**Mírate bien" **me ordenó, yo obedecí sin rechistar **"¿Qué ves?"**

"**Estoy gorda y fea, no me veo"** vi su mueca de disgusto a través del espejo

"**Yo veo una bellísima persona, por dentro y por fuera. Me da igual que estés embarazada, tengas un grano en la punta de la nariz o tengas una cicatriz muy reciente, me da igual."**

Mientras me decía todo esto me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del pijama.

"**¿Darien que haces?"**

"**Sssssst, déjame hacer a mi, tú solo relájate"**

Acarició mis senos aun recubiertos por la camiseta, pero al estar abierta me permitía captar breves resquicios de las manos de mi marido. Sentí como repartía sobre mi cuello, pequeños besos, pequeñas pinceladas de sus labios. Como respuesta a sus caricias y sus besos, los vellos se me erizaban. Muy lentamente bajó sus manos por mi estomago, por mi vientre, mi cadera donde jugueteó con el elástico de mis pantalones y mis braguitas. Cada segundo que pasaba me resultaba más y más difícil mantener la vista centrada en nuestra imagen proyectada sobre el cristal.

"**Darien los niños"**

"**Relájate están durmiendo. Los he cansado expresamente para que tengamos la noche para nosotros"** me susurró sobre el hombro izquierdo.

"**Eres perverso" **

"**No lo soy, simplemente soy un marido ansioso por hacer el amor con su mujer"**

Mientras me distraía con los movimientos circulares de sus pulgares sobre el hueso de la pelvis, inclinó la cabeza hacía mi clavícula izquierda y besó mi cicatriz. Me conmoví. **"Muy ansioso"**

Sus ágiles dedos se introdujeron entre mi entrepierna acariciando mi feminidad, un suspiro nació de mi garganta. No era suficiente para Darien, me quitó las dos prendas que me quedaban dejándome completamente desnuda frente el espejo. Sin duda no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a la imagen de mi cuerpo desnudo pero esta vez era diferente.

"**Eres deliciosa"** comentó parando momentáneamente sus caricias, y sus besos, mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo. En los suyos alcancé a ver una especie de malicia, nada desconocida. **"No te muevas"**

Fui una niña desobediente y me volví a ver, se dirigió hasta el baño y apareció con una baqueta entre sus manos. Negó con la cabeza reprimiéndome por mi quebrantamiento de su orden.

"**¿Para qué quieres esa banqueta?" **

No me respondió, lo dejó en el suelo sentándose sobre él, me agarró por la cintura obligándome a sentarme sobre sus rodillas. Pero no como una niña buena, si no como una mala. Engarzó sus piernas con las mías obligándome a mantenerlas bien abiertas, exponiendo si sexo al espejo de una manera bastante accesible a pesar del vello púbico.

"**Darien déjalo ya" **me sentía incomoda, verme ahí abierta de piernas, con mi clítoris demandando toda la atención. Generalmente solía ser bastante abiertas con las prácticas sexuales, pero este tipo de fetichismo no iba conmigo.** "Te creo, terminemos en la cama"**

"**No te preocupes cariño, quiero que veas lo mismo que veo yo cuando te hago el amor. Lo increíblemente erótica que eres cuando estás excitada, sonrojada y radiante me vuelve loco."**

"**Pero…" **no pude acabar, él ya había reanudado su ataque contra mi.

Con una mano acariciaba mis senos, mientras con otra me acariciaba mi sexo sin la menor contemplación. Primero superficialmente por mis labios superiores, luego los superiores y por último el centro del placer femenino donde el mayor numero de terminaciones nerviosas se concentran, mi clítoris. No seguía un patrón fijo, las caricias iban desde circunferencias aleatorias, a frotamientos de arriba hacía bajo, pequeños toques hasta pequeños pellizcos. Senos y vulva recibían el mismo tipo de atención, aumentado mi presión arterial, mi necesidad de aire, mi deseo.

"**Darien" **Suspiré cerrando los ojos tratando así de sentir las caricias.

"**No cierres los ojos, quiero que te veas como te vas excitando hasta que al final alcanzas el orgasmo"**

Las declaraciones tan directas no me afectaban, la sutiliza era lo que me excitaba. Pero esta declaración hizo que mi vagina se contrajera y me humedeciera todavía más. Excitada no cachonda, si me estaba gustando el rollo duro lo lógico sería hablar con propiedad. Mientras mi mente divagaba, Darien continuaba con su ataque, incluyendo besos a las partes accesibles, para él, de mi cuerpo. Estaba escalando las cotas del placer, poco a poco me acercaba más a la cima que sería el orgasmo. Sin embargo Darien no estaba dispuesto a dármelo. Abandonó mis senos, y con la mano que los acariciaba me tocó de la mano y la dirigió hacia mi sexo.

"**Tócate" **

Me volví rápidamente hacía él. Nunca me había masturbado delante de él, de hecho hacía años que no lo hacía. Aunque alguna vez se me había pasado por la cabeza al leer ciertas novelas eróticas, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy distinta realizarlo. Me besó, y mientras me besaba, me guiaba en las caricias que mi propia mano me procesaba, devolviéndome las sensaciones placenteras. Cuando rompió el beso, mi respiración estaba muy agitada, haciendo gala de una gran determinación volví a mirarme al espejo. Darien tenía razón, estaba sonrojada e irradiaba algo sensual, su erección presionada contra mis glúteos me hizo sentirme más atrevida, incrementando la intensidad. Sus manos me acompañaron acariciando mis senos hasta que llegué al pico del placer, el orgasmo, distinto a otros que hubiera tenido antes.

Tardé unos minutos más de la cuenta en recuperarme, tras lo cual Darien volvió al ataque. Me puso en pie, y giró en el asiento quedando de lado en el espejo, no sin antes quitase la ropa, yo llevaba rato desnuda y el todavía vestido, que crueldad. No hizo falta que me dijera nada, tan pronto estaba acomodado me senté a horcajadas sobre él introduciéndolo en mi interior.

Tras un breve gemido de satisfacción me recordó **"Sigue mirándote en el espejo" **

Y lo obedecí, salvo cuando nos besábamos que resultaba más embriagador que ver nuestros cuerpos entrelazándose o el movimiento de mis senos al subir y baja sobre el regazo de mi marido. El segundo orgasmo no fue igual de intenso que el anterior, pero no se lo podía reprochar, sería imposible que mi cuerpo soportara dos de ese tipo. Tal y como dijo Darien, ninguno de nuestros hijos se despertaron, algo milagroso en el caso de Mamoru por los gemidos y gritos que proferí. Con sumo cuidado mi queridísimo e increíble marido me llevó a la cama, allí tumbados continuamos besuqueándonos y tocándonos como las primeras veces, incapaces de mantener los labios y las manos quietas.

"**No puedo creer que lo hemos hecho. Es sin duda lo más alocado que hemos hecho hasta hora"** comenté mientras jugueteaba con su pecho.

"**Pero te ha gustad ¿No?"**

"**Sabes perfectamente la respuesta"**

"**A partir de ahora voy a tener que echar un vistazo a tu biblioteca, escondes algunas buenas posibilidades" **

"**¿Has leído mis libros?"**

"**Un poco, pero voy a dedicarme a estudiarlos a fondo"**

"**Podríamos hacerlo juntos" **sugerí tumbándome sobre él.

"**Una idea excelente" **

El día de noche buena la casa era un completo caos. Preparar la cena, limpiar y acicalar la casa, cuidar de los niños. El momento adecuado para preguntarse ¿quién me mandaría meterme en tales fregados? Mi madre y mi suegra se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero sinceramente me hubieran estresado más de lo que ya estaba. Darien me ayudó a arreglar a los niños cuando vino del trabajo, para Rini mi prima Mina le habían regalado un vestidito granate con un lazo blanco en la cintura, mientras que para Mamoru le regaló unos pantalones bombachos verde oliva, una camisetita blanca y una cacheta roja. Teníamos termostato, así qué Darien prescindió de la chaquetita para el niño, mientras que yo peinaba a nuestra hija con coletitas decoradas con lazos blancos, la dejé jugando en su habitación y fui a arreglarme. A las ocho y media vinieron nuestros padres y mi hermano junto a su novia. Todo estaba listo, Darien se vistió con una camisa roja vino y un pantalón negro de traje, yo aproveché para estrenar un vestido que me había comprado y que todavía no me lo pude poner. Era perfecto para ocultar la cicatriz de mi hombro, blanco y con vuelo, me hacía sentir femenina y seductora, aunque eso también lo había conseguido mi esposo en estos tres días, algunas veces puedo ser muy tonta.

Durante la cena y por petición de Rini pusimos villancicos de fondo musical, Darien más de una vez la riño por cantar en la mesa. Y funcionaba durante unos minutos, pero en seguida escuchaba alguna canción que le gustaba y se ponía a cantarla. De todas las navidades que había vivido esta sería las primeras de las que sería consciente y hasta el momento lo estaba disfrutando. Mi padre se atrevió a cambiar el pañal a Mamoru, algo insólito que no recuerdo haberle visto hacer nunca, mamá también se quedó a cuadros cuando lo vio, pero si con Rini tenía que marcharme de habitación para cambiarla….. Sammy y Mika se marcharon temprano, pues pasarían las navidades con los padres de ella, sin embargo nuestros padres se quedarían a dormir y así ver a Rini con sus regalos. Dormir a Mamoru fue coser y cantar, tumbarlo en la cuna, mecerlo un poco y listo, pero con su hermana no fue tan fácil. Cogió un berrinche enorme, ella quería estar despierta y sorprender a Santa Claus. Fue Darien quien logró convencer a la princesita de que se durmiera, pero para ello tuvo que quedarse con ella hasta que se quedó dormida. Mientras tanto mis padres, mis suegros y yo nos dedicamos a colocar los regalos, o a esconderlos. Era una tradición de mi familia que había decidido transferir a mis hijos. Rini aun era pequeña así que no nos esforzamos demasiado, los escondimos bajo la mesa de la cocina.

Dormir en navidad fue imposible, apenas había llegado el día cuando Rini se despertó y llegó corriendo hasta nuestro dormitorio, despertándonos a Darien y a mí.

"**Mamí, papí ¡despertarrrrr, ha venido Santa Claus! Venga"** no paraba de agitarnos para que la hiciéramos caso, y su voz era exaltada.

Darien farfulló aun dormido.

"**Papá" **protestó la princesita de papito. No estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama como le había dicho Darien ella quería regalos y los quería ahora.

"**Sale a ti" **me dijo Darien resignado a seguir durmiendo. Y es cierto yo era igual en navidad.

"**Porque no despiertas a los abuelos, seguro que ellos también quieren ver los regalos"** le sugerí a Rini y ella lo aceptó sin decírselo dos veces. Pobres abuelos.

Al salir de la cama me encontré con que Mamoru también estaba despierto, al contrario que su hermana se mantuvo en silencio jugando con los patucos del pijama. Los bebes que flexibilidad que tienen parecen de goma.

"**Buenos días amor. ¿Te lo estabas pasando bien, eh?" **por respuesta obtuve una preciosa sonrisa de mi hijo.

Vestidos con nuestros pijamas bajamos al salón, donde ya estaban todos esperándonos.

"**No hay regalos" **protestó nuestra hija.

"**¿Cómo que no hay regalos? Si le escribimos la carta a Santa"** le dijo su padre representando su papel.

"**No hay regalos mira" **le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta el arbol de navidad, que efectivamente estaba vacío.

"**Andas si es verdad"**

"**A lo mejor los a escondido"** le dije **"Cuando yo era pequeña siempre los escondía"**

"**¿De verdad?"** su rostro triste se ilumino ante la posibilidad de obtener regalos.

"**Es verdad" **reiteró mi madre.

"**¿Buscamos?" **le preguntó Darien. De todos nosotros era el único que no sabía donde estaban los regalos, por lo tanto era el más indicado para buscar y que pareciera real.

"**Síii"**

Sinceramente nunca sospeché que fuera tan divertido, Sammy yo habíamos sido Rini, los que buscaban los regalos mientras mis padres se quedaban en la cama escuchándonos buscar los regalos. Y sin duda su papel era muy agradable, porque al escuchar la frustración de mi hija al fallar en la búsqueda, resultaba un aliciente mayor para cuando encontrara sus esperados regalos. Buscaron por todo el salón, debajo de la mesa, tras las cortinas, bajo los sofás, también en el armario del pasillo, en el baño…. Nada más entrar a la cocina los vieron, todos colocaditos bajo la mesa.

"**Los encontramos" **Rini vino corriendo a notificarnos el acontecimiento, no obstante no tardó nada en volver con su padre a la cocina.

"**Rini no abras los regalos aquí, vamos a llevar los regalos al salón y así mamá y los abuelos podrán ver sus regalos" **

"**Valeee"**

Padre e hija volvieron cargados con un montón de paquetes. Con nuestra ayuda Rini repartió los regalos a cada persona antes de abrir los suyos propios. Con los presentes adjudicados a sus respectivos dueños, Rini comenzó a desempaquetar los suyos. Los papeles de envolver volaban por todo el salón, tras ellos aparecían muñecas, accesorios para las mismas, ropa... de todo. Mamoru también tuvo sus regalos, pero el pobrecito aun era muy chiquito para apreciarlos, pero ya estaba yo para hacerlo, me ilusioné más por los suyos que por los míos. A lo mejor es un poco exagerado, porque me encantó la pulsera y el perfume que me regalo Darien, y pensar que yo solo le regalé un libro…. Vale que él libro se las traía, aparte de caro me costó un trabajo encontrarlo sobrehumano, gracias que le gustó y me lo agradeció con un profundo y cariñoso beso. Se lo podía compensar más tarde.

Nuestros padres se quedaron hasta después del café, a partir de ese los cuatros nos quedamos a solas disfrutando de nuestra intimidad. Me puse a jugar con Rini a las muñecas mientras Darien se encargaba de Mamoru, justo a tiempo para cambiarle el pañal. El madrugón repercutió en el sueño de los niños, que se quedaron dormiditos temprano en la noche, y para ser sinceros nosotros los imitamos.

Poco nos duró el sueño, a las una y media de la madrugada Mamoru comenzó a llorar. La cuna estaba a mi lado por aquello de que era yo quien me levantaba para darle de mamar. Pero no era su hora de comer, tampoco tenía el pañal sucio o mojado, para los dientes aun era muy pequeño, pero estaba muy caliente.

"**Darien despierta"**

"**¿Qué pasa?" **preguntó somnoliento.

"**Mamoru está muy caliente, estoy segura que tiene fiebre"**

"**Voy a por el termómetro"**

Efectivamente tenía fiebre, 38 nada menos, demasiado para un niño tan pequeño. Con razón el pobrecito no paraba de llorar.

"**Quítale la ropita, yo iré por el apiretal. Cuando le baje la fiebre podré ver que es lo que le pasa."**

Le dejé únicamente con el pañal, y le apliqué una de sus pequeñas toallas humeda por todo el cuerpo, tratándole de refrescarle y ayudar al medicamento. Este tardó una hora en hacer efecto, tras la cual Mamoru se quedó dormido. Como pudo Darien le chequeó, no tenía instrumental médico, pero consiguió dar con el problema.

"**Tiene la garganta inflamada. Nada demasiado serio, será mejor darle el jarabe de Rini que le ayudará más"**

"**Entonces no tiene nada malo, que alivio"**

"**Tendremos que ver como evoluciona, si esta noche vuelve a tener fiebre mañana al pediatra inmediatamente"**

Unas horas más tarde la fiebre volvió y con ella el llanto, por si las moscas teníamos todos los medicamentos sobre la mesilla. Me levanté y le di el jarabe tal y como me dijo mi marido. Pero no solucionó nada, una tercera vez la fiebre apareció, no podíamos darle más medicación. Darien decidió levantarse él y dejarme dormir un poco a pesar de que él tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

"**Tú sigue durmiendo ya me encargo yo, total me tengo que levantar dentro de un rato"**

Desarropo a Mamoru y la sacó de la cunita. Le estuvo meciendo mientras le preparaba un baño tibio para rebajar la fiebre. El jaleo despertó a Rini.

"**Papí, ¿qué pasa?" **masculló somnolienta nuestra hija

"**Ey cariño. No pasa nada, tu hermanito está malito y por eso llora tanto. Porque no vas a la cama con mamá y sigues durmiendo"**

"**Vale" **

Me sentí un poco culpable, yo seguí durmiendo mientras que Darien trató de calmar a nuestro hijo. Lo llevó incluso a urgencias para saber que le pasaba. El médico confirmó el diagnostico de mi marido, pero cambió el tratamiento por un antibiótico y el jarabe para bajarle la fiebre si esta persistía. Por suerte no fue así, y al día siguiente se encontraba como una rosa. Pese a eso no dejamos de vigilarlo en ningún momento, por si las moscas.

La celebración de año nuevo estuvimos con nuestros amigos, era una suerte seguir teniéndolos, a pesar de los problemas, de los trabajos o situaciones familiares, siempre encontrábamos un hueco para estar juntos. Llegaba un nuevo año, repleto de deseos. Me volví un momento al escuchar la voz de mi hija. La vi a ella con su hermano entre sus pequeños brazos y con su padre vigilando para que no tuviéramos ninguna desgracia. Deseos de año nuevo, que podría desear si ya poseo lo todo lo que necesito, a mi familia.

* * *

_Tal y como había dicho aquí está el especial de navidad. Ya que la navidad anterior no escribí la continuación de mi primer one-short navideño, he decidido hacerlo este año. Creo que así habré satisfecho alguna petición que surgió con All I want for Christmas. Espero que os haya gustado ver la estampa familiar. Y en fin solo me queda desearos FELICES FIESTAS a todos, y que el año que entra os vaya fenomenal._


End file.
